Ferbastyczna szkoła/Samobójstwo
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=|Ferbastyczna szkoła#Sezon 2 Ferbastyczna szkoła Sezon drugi Jest to zwykły odcinek Seboliii. Opis Vanessa popełnia samobójstwo. Heinz i Charlene są tym załamani. Tymczasem Violetta zrywa z Ferbem, więc Fineasz i Sasha postanawiają znaleźć mu nową dziewczynę. Pojawia się okazja dla Stephanie... Bohaterowie * Linda Flynn-Fletcher; * Wjesłaf; * Lawrence Fletcher; * Chalinka; * Fineasz Flynn; * Ferb Fletcher; * Fretka Flynn; * Heinz Dundersztyc; * Charlene Dundersztyc; * Abigail Winslet; * Stephanie Winner; * Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; * Baljeet Tjinder; * Buford Van Stomm; * Klarisa Windy; * Nicole Sunshine; * Sasha Mingle; * Violetta de el Onelle; * Claire Curvehead Scenariusz (Dom Flynn-Fletcher'ów. Linda leży z jakimś mężczyzną w łóżku naga. Nagle słychać jak otwierają się drzwi) Linda: Wyskakuj, szybko! Mężczyzna: Co?! Gdzie?! Linda: Przez okno! Mężczyzna: Powaliło cię! Linda: Nie, wyskakuj! (Mężczyzna otwiera okno i wyskakuje przez nie. Do sypialni wchodzi Lawrence) Lawrence: Kotku, co ty siedzisz przy otwartym oknie w łóżku? (Lawrence odkrywa kołdrę) Lawrence: Jesteś naga?! I to przy otwartym oknie?! Linda: Masz rację, ubiorę się! (Linda wstaje i otwiera szafę, a tam stoi naga kobieta) Linda: AAAA!!! Kto to?! Lawrence: Chalinka, myślałem, że sobie poszłaś już! Chalinka: Jak, skoro od razu jak wyszedłeś, to od razu ktoś przyszedł się kochać?! Lawrence: Linda?! (Do pokoju wchodzą Fineasz i Ferb) Fineasz: Co tu się dzieje? Lawrence: Wasza matka kochała się z jakimś facetem! Linda: A wasz ojciec się kochał z tą babką. Chalinka: Chalinka jestem. Fineasz: A ja Fineasz, miło mi. Ferb: Ferb, mi również. (Fineasz i Ferb podchodzą do Chalinki, podają jej ręce i się z nią witają) Ferb: Wy się tutaj kochaliście, i musicie się tym chwalić. Ja się kochałem z Violettą nieraz i jakoś się tym nie chwalę. Oj... Lecę, pa! (Ferb wyskakuje przez otwarte okno) Ferb (z dworu): Co to za facet?! Fineasz: Ja lecę robić matmę, pa. (Fineasz wychodzi z sypialni) Chalinka: To... gdzie pracujecie? Linda: To nieważne! W sklepie z antykami. Lawrence, jak mogłeś się kochać z tą brzydką babą?! Ja jestem gorącym towarem! (Do sypialni wchodzi Fretka) Fretka: Mamo, tato, ja i Jeremiasz potrzebujemy prezer... pa. (Fretka wychodzi z pokoju. Po chwili wchodzi Fineasz) Fineasz: Czy ja jestem jedyną osobą, która z nikim się jeszcze nie kochała?! Linda: Proponuję rozwiązać to tak - ja kochałam się z tamtym facetem, ty z Chalinką, więc jesteśmy kwita. Najlepiej o tym zapomnijmy. Chalinka: Ma pani rację. To ja będę lecieć. (Chalinka wyskakuje przez okno) Chalinka (z dworu): Co to za fac... chwila, przecież to mój mąż! Wjesłaf, wracamy do domu! (Fineasz wychodzi z pokoju) Linda: Może zapomnimy o tej sprawie małym bara-bara? Lawrence: W zupełności się z tobą zgadzam. (Czołówka) Głos: A school, Go to school, Be in school (Pojawia się Fineasz, a obok niego napis "Starring: Phineas Flynn") And go in-to school! Go to the school, Be under and over, And go to the in! (Pojawia się Ferb, a obok niego napis "Starring: Ferb Fletcher") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! New friends, (Pojawia się Fretka, a obok niej napis "Starring: Candace Flynn") New enemies, New boys, New girls, (Pojawia się Dundersztyc, a obok niego napis "Starring: Heinz Doofensmirtz") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Pojawia się Pepe Pan Dziobak, a obok niego napis "Starring: Perry the Platypus") And common to go into theeem! Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie stają przed szkołą, a nad nimi pojawia się logo serialu) And new friends is waiting neaaaaaaaaar heeere! Go to the school! Narrator: Ferbastyczna szkoła. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator 1: Samobó... Narrator 2: Ej, stary, rozmawiałem z kierownikiem produkcji, zwalniają cię. Narrator 1: Co? Ale jak to?! Z czego ja mam utrzymać rodzinę?! Narrator 2: Wjesłaf, nie wiem, ale ty i Chalinka sobie poradzicie. Narrator 1: Ta, dzięki... Narrator 2: Kontynuując - Samobójstwo. (W spółce zło. Najbliższa rodzina Dundersztyca siedzi w tym mieszkaniu. Jest tam również Abigail. Wszyscy siedzą cicho i gapią się w podłogę) Abigail: No więc... czym różni się wesele od pogrzebu? Tym, że jeden z uczestników nie jest pijany!!! Hahaha! A i tak go wynoszą... Dundersztyc: Była taka młoda... Charlene: Nie wierzę, że to zrobiła. I to na moich oczach. Abigail: Nie było tak źle. Zawsze mogło zginąć więcej osób. Dundersztyc: Wiesz co, Abigail... Nie wierzę, że chciałem cię poślubić. Rzuciłaś mnie przed ołtarzem, twierdząc, że jestem brzydki, a teraz mówisz takie rzeczy o mojej córce. Wyjdź. Abigail (wstaje): Słucham?! Dundersztyc (wstaje i pokazuje ręką na drzwi): Wyjdź! Tam są drzwi! Dębowe, ufundowane przez Pepe Pana Dziobaka. Wyjdź przez nie! Abigail: W takim razie żegnaj! (Abigail wychodzi z mieszkania) (W szkole. Ferb podchodzi do okienka na stołówce. Stephanie mu nakłada obiad) Ferb: Hahahaha! Musisz pracować jako kucharka! Hehehe! Stephanie: Nie śmiej się, bo zaraz cię walnę tym mięsem z dzika w łeb! Stephanie (w myślach): Przynajmniej nikt nie wie, że to tak naprawdę mięso z człowieka. Tym razem jest to z jakiejś Vanessy Dundersztyc. Bleeee... (Ferb dosiada się do przyjaciół) Fineasz: Co dostaliście ze sprawdzianu z matmy? Baljeet: 6, a co? Fineasz: Looool, ja też. Ferb: Czemu ty jesteś taki dobry z matmy? Fineasz: Ma się talent. Buford: To idź do "Mam Talent!"... Mi pani akurat postawiła pałę. Klarisa: Zabrzmiało to dwuznacznie. Buford: I było dwuznacznie... (Do Ferba podchodzi Violetta) Violetta: Kotek, możesz na moment? Ferb: Tak, pewnie. (Ferb wstaje i wychodzi z Violettą ze stołówki) Violetta: Słuchaj, powiem to tak: wracam z ojcem do Luksemburga, związki na odległość nie mają przyszłości, musimy zerwać, pa, trzymaj się. (Violetta całuje Ferba i odchodzi) Ferb: Co? (Ferb wraca na stołówkę i dosiada się do przyjaciół) Sasha: I co? Ferb: Nie jestem pewny, ale Violetta chyba ze mną zerwała. Stephanie: To fantastycz...nie okropna wiadomość! Nicole: Steph?! A ty nie w kuchni?! Stephani: Oj!!! (Stephanie biegnie do kuchni) Fineasz: Och, spokojnie, bracie, znajdziesz nową. Sasha: Mogę pomóc ci znaleźć. Fineasz: Ja też. Buford: Ja nie mogę. Baljeet musi mi podpowiadać na poprawie z chemii. Izabela: Marina chyba nie pozwala na podpowiadanie... Buford: Nie, ale pozwala na korzystanie z pomocy naukowych typu układ okresowy. Z Baljeet'em powinna mnie wpuścić. Nicole: Nie wpuści Baljeet'a, mówię wam. Buford: Wiem, dlatego kazałem Baljeet'owi przebrać się za układ okresowy. Baljeet: Nigdy nie przebierałem się za żaden układ! Buford: To masz szczęście. Jutro też piszę poprawę z układu słonecznego. Fineasz: Taaa... a niedługo na biologii zaczynamy dział o układzie rozrodczym. Buford: Z tego też będę się poprawiał. (Wszyscy wstają i wychodzą ze stołówki, poza Nicole, która zawiązuje sobie sznurówkę. Podchodzi do niej Stephanie) Stephanie: Hej, słyszałam, że Violetta zerwała z Ferbem. Bo wiesz... tak jakby Ferb mi się podoba. Nicole: Uuuu... nice. Stephanie: Pomożesz mi go zdobyć? Bardzo pro... Nicole: Okej. Stephanie: Tak po prostu się zgadzasz? Nie no, dziena. Nicole: Nom. Zapłacisz jutro. (Nicole wychodzi ze stołówki) Stephanie: A ile? (Na korytarzu. Fineasz, Ferb i Sasha stoją przy ścianie) Fineasz: Nie martw się, znajdziemy ci jakąś dupeczkę. Może tamta? (Fineasz pokazuje na jakąś dziewczynę) Ferb: Nie, Hermiona ma niebieskie włosy, nie przepadam za takimi kolorami włosów. Sasha: Powiedział zielonowłosy. A może ta, co teraz dłubie w no... nie, nie. Może tamta? (Sasha pokazuje na jakąś inną dziewczynę) Ferb: Gitty? Nie przepadam za gotkami. Fineasz: A spójrz na tamtą. (Fineasz pokazuje na jakąś dziewczynę) Ferb: Emanuela? Nie chce kogoś, kto jest w połowie wilkiem. Sasha: A co powiesz o tamtej? (Sasha pokazuje na jakąś dziewczynę) Ferb: Bleeee, Emily ma zieloną skórę, bez przesady! Fineasz: A Samanta? Ona jest ładna! Ferb: Ale płaska! Fineasz: Tobie to trudno dopisać. (Do Fineasza, Ferba i Sashy podchodzi Stephanie i Nicole) Stephanie: Hej, co robicie? Fineasz: To kwestia Izabeli! Ej, a ty nie na stołówce? (Wszyscy poza Stephanie zaczynają się śmiać) Stephanie: Zamknijcie się!!! (Wszyscy przestają się śmiać) Sasha: Szukamy Ferbowi dziewczyny. Ferb (patrząc się na jakąś dziewczynę): I chyba znalazłem... Fineasz: Nie możemy my w ogóle znaleźć! Chwila, Ferb, że co? Ferb: Spójrzcie! (Wszyscy spoglądają się na pewną dziewczynę. Fineasz zaczyna się chichotać) Stephanie: Taka sobie. Fineasz: Ferb, idź zagadaj! Ferb: Ja? Fineasz: Nie, Święty Mikołaj! (Ferb podchodzi do dziewczyny) Sasha: Fineasz, z czego się śmiejesz? Fineasz: Nieważne, nieważne... Stephanie: Ej, stary, serio, o co ci chodzi? Jesteś rozradowany jak Maria Skłodowska-Curie. Fineasz: Nie, nie musicie wiedzieć. (Tymczasem podczas rozmowy Ferba z dziewczyną) Ferb: Hej. Dziewczyna: Hej. Ferb: Eeeem... aaaam... jesteś... ładna. Dziewczyna: Dziękuję? Ferb: Jak masz na imię? Dziewczyna: Jestem Claire, a ty Ferb? Ferb: Tak. Dziewczyna/Claire: Aaaa, to ty wtedy wrzuciłeś chomika Mariny do sedesu w toalecie dla dziewczyn? Ferb: Tak, to ja. Claire: Przez to odwołała naszej klasie sprawdzian, bo nurkowała po niego. A nie nauczyłam się na niego. Potem również i poprawiałam. Był jakiś chłopak przebrany za zasadę amonową, dzięki któremu dostałam 4+. Ferb: Heh, jesteś zabawna. Claire: Ty również. Lecę, na lekcję, pa. Ferb: Pa. (Ferb wraca do przyjaciół) Nicole: I co? Ferb: Jest świetna! Zabawna, ładna... Fineasz: ... ma cycki. Ferb: To też. (W spółce zło. Dundersztyc siedzi na kanapie i przegląda zdjęcia Vanessy. Podchodzi do niego Charlene) Dundersztyc: Nie wyszłaś? Charlene: Nie, byłam w toalecie. Taki tam syf, jeszcze tylko nasrać na środku! Dundersztyc: Tęsknię za Vanessą. Charlene: Ja też, ale musimy sobie z tym poradzić. (Charlene patrzy się w oczy Heinz'a) Dundersztyc: Czy ty...? Charlene: Nic nie mów. (Charlene całuje Heinz'a) Dundersztyc: Dlaczego zerwaliśmy? Charlene: Nie wiem. (Charlene przytula się do Dundersztyca i kładzie się na nim. Zaczynają się obściskiwać) Dundersztyc: Powinnaś już wychodzić. Charlene: Nie za wcześnie? Dundersztyc: Nie. (Dundersztyc łapie Charlene i zaczyna ją obściskiwać) (W szkole. Stephanie i idzie przez korytarz i rozmawia z Nicole) Stephanie: Kurde, wkurza mnie ta cała Claire! Ledwo co poznała Ferba, a już flirtuje do Ferba. A najgorsze, że Ferb również. Nie mam u niego szans! Nicole: Przestań. Założę się, że szybko skończą znajomość. Zawsze znajdzie się coś, co sprawi, że przestaną się spotykać. (Steph i Nicole podchodzą do Fineasza, który się śmieje) Stephanie: A ty czego tak zęby suszysz? Fineasz (śmiejąc się): Nie zrozumiecie. Stephanie: Powiedz do jasnej cholery! Fineasz (śmiejąc się): Chciałbym, ale... Stephanie: Ale co?! (Chwilę później. Do śmiejących się przyjaciół podchodzi Ferb i Claire) Ferb: A wy czego zęby suszycie? - Ach, sądzę, że już wiedzą - odparła Claire, która złapała za ręce Ferba i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Czuła się szczęśliwa jego obecnością, ale zarazem bała się mu powiedzieć prawdy. Myślała, że Ferb zaraz ją wyśmieje lub ucieknie ze strachu. Spojrzała w jego piękne oczęta, które lśniły jak kryształy. Zielonowłosy był najpiękniejszym chłopakiem, jakiego spotkała w życiu. Choć znali się od niedawna, zaplanowała już całą przyszłość: uroczy ślub na Hawajach, dwójka dzieci... Nawet wiedziała, jakie imiona im nadać, znała ich płcie. Widziała te dzieci w głowie, dotykała ich po główce. Były piękne niczym Ferb. Zakochała się w nim, a on w niej. Pierwszego pocałunku jeszcze nie było, ale brązowowłosa już go sobie wyobrażała. Claire otworzyła usta, po czym niepewnie powiedziała: - Jestem córką Moranici. Po tych słowach Ferb zrzygał się jej na twarz. Ferb: Bleeeeee! (Ferb wychodzi ze szkoły) Claire: To ja pójdę się umyć... (Claire idzie do łazienki) (Napisy końcowe) (Ferb siedzi przed wejściem do szkoły i turla ręką żołędzia po podłodze. Ze szkoły wychodzi Stephanie i siada obok niego) Stephanie: Hej, co się stało? Ferb: Polubiłem Claire. Była miła, zabawna, urocza, ładna... Stephanie: Taaa, była nawet spoko. Ale nie ma co się przejmować. Ferb: No ale... Violetta zerwała ze mną, a to była jedyna dziewczyna, która mnie dobrze rozumiała! Stephanie: Sam mówiłeś, że w tym odcinku pojawia się po raz pierwszy w drugim sezonie! Ferb: No w sumie racja. (Stephanie wstaje) Stephanie: Nie możesz tutaj siedzieć tak bezczynnie! (Ferb wstaje) Ferb: Dlaczego?! Stephanie: Mam być szczera?! Podobasz mi się! Ferb: Co... (Stephanie łapie Ferba, przybliża go do siebie i się zaczyna z nim obściskiwać. Ze szkoły wychodzi Fineasz, który robi facepalm'a) Fineasz (w myślach): Co za dekiel! KONIEC Piosenki Inne informacje * Fragment odcinka pisany jest prozą